


Die for you! - fushimi ✕ misaki

by ShaytheStar



Series: AMVs [11]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AMV, FCPX, Fanvids, M/M, Masochism, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to yandere!Fushimi x Misaki!</p>
<p>Program: Final Cut Pro X. Thumbnail: Adobe After Effects. Song: Die for You by <i>Otherwise</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die for you! - fushimi ✕ misaki




End file.
